1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conductive bump for a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a conductive bump having a paste body sandwiched between first and second metal layers and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor chip with bonding pads is normally provided with conductive bumps thereon for electrical connection to an electronic device. Conventionally, the conductive bumps are made of tin solder. However, tin solder normally contains a significant amount of lead, which is harmful to the environment. Though lead-free tin solder is commercially available, the same still contains a small amount of lead. As a consequence, tin solder has been widely replaced by conductive paste due to environmental concerns. The conductive paste normally contains a thermosetting resin and a conductive filler, such as silver particulate and carbon particulate.